candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 June 2016
12:48 <3litecandycrusher> Level 1781 just looking at 1781, i've never seen it before 12:48 Level 1781/Versions for mobile 12:48 NRN, that version was temporarly only for 2 days 12:48 <3litecandycrusher> LOL 12:48 I've gotten the levels for Zagnut Zoo, Hershey Homeless, and Crunchy Crash Site made for my fanon, but they're on my old computer... 12:49 <3litecandycrusher> of all levels that are hard to earn 3 stars ATM, i think 1237 is the hardest 12:49 Zagnut Zoo = EBH 12:49 Hershey Homeless = BB 12:49 Crunchy Crahs Site = SC 12:49 <3litecandycrusher> honestly, is 1237 even POSSIBLE to earn 3 stars on?! 12:49 It is impossible to earn 2 and 3 stars in 102 of CCSS 12:50 <3litecandycrusher> i wish King would actually test their levels well before releasing them 12:50 <3litecandycrusher> that way, levels like 1713 would not be bugged 12:51 <3litecandycrusher> correction: the OLD 1713 12:51 o/ 12:51 Tesy 12:52 <3litecandycrusher> and levels like 1237 would not be impossible to earn 3 stars on 12:52 Yes 12:53 We never do that but Level 102 is an expection and no ways to earn 2 and 3 stars other than using boosters 12:54 We? 12:54 IDK about CCSS102 12:54 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, bye all! o/ 12:54 o/ 12:55 NRN, CCSS means candy crush super saga 12:55 See the image of current level 102 and write a comment by rating the new difficulty of that level 12:55 Ok 12:56 Not Candy Crush Sunny Saga 12:56 I yhpught its soda 12:56 Which difficulty have you suggested for 102 of super saga 12:56 Impossibly Hard? 12:56 Or another? 12:57 A nerf was done a month ago 12:57 Having 9 5-layerd icings instead of all 6-layered 12:58 omg i'm always too late 01:02 Test 01:03 Test 01:03 Level 100 of my fanon is Somewhat Hard? 01:03 Test 01:03 Test 01:04 Or Hard? 01:04 Asew pm 01:04 Candy flow original has overlap in my fanon 01:05 While this game no 01:14 ... 01:19 Why ... 01:53 Back 02:01 Red Velvet Valley of ccjs is the first episode without purple jelly since its introduction? 02:01 Finally 340 completed 02:02 In a lucky 0-moves left completion 02:04 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2438_(SCCS) Can you rate it? 02:04 o/ 02:04 Hi. 02:04 no now 02:05 Need to rate 102 of my fanon 02:05 340 is IH 02:06 Hows your ccjs 02:06 340 02:06 Umm how you reached there fast 02:07 328-H 02:07 329-SH 02:07 By mod apk 02:09 Wait its available? 02:09 I dont mod jelly 02:09 I mean I mod jelly but not used for completing levels 02:10 Yes 02:10 Fzs took him 6 hours of playing to finish 321-340 02:10 And i use it to beat the level 02:10 He slept late 02:10 Hey HM, you really need to nerf 102, really impossible. 02:11 Carl can you get jelly wiki category order right 02:11 500,000 is already impossibly hard. 02:11 Yes, 1 month ago, some icing were downgraded to 5 layers 02:12 No no. 1st version has 6 colors but 65 moves are a lot for impossibly. Atechno ha INSANELY HARD 02:12 Nerfing to 500,000 points is inpossibly hard. 02:12 Noooooooo. 02:13 Atechno said Nearly Impossible 02:13 Then must be impossibly hard. 02:14 Nooooooooooo...... 02:14 All other than the 1st is impossibly hard 02:14 And 3rd due to impossibe 02:14 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2438_(SCCS)#WikiaArticleComments 02:15 2,000,000 are a lot to get 02:15 Ok can you rate it? 02:15 No now 02:15 I'm really confusing to that. 02:15 CCSS has expanded score system so why 102 is Impossibly hard 02:16 Test 02:16 Can go up to 10,000 in clearing 100 icing layers 02:17 Or 11,000 for 100 cascades in total 02:18 Or 1% for 20,000 points 02:19 I'lln post diffs later 02:26 Test 02:27 Test 02:27 I'm sleeping now. Bye Bye for now 02:28 Dead chat. 02:32 Test 02:34 o/ 02:35 o/ 02:35 test 02:35 Hi guys 02:46 o/ 02:46 Hi. 02:46 What dead chat you have! 02:47 I really need my text colors changed... 02:47 o/ 02:48 Why are you back to chat here now, instead GD chat, Asew 02:49 I'm on both. 02:49 o/ 02:49 Hi 02:49 Now I'm only on this one to make a joke on the GD chat. 02:50 Im editing in jelly wiki 02:50 Anyway, my task of buffing every level in Delightful Docks is going well. 02:50 I even buffed 1779 somehow XD 02:53 O.O how 02:53 To 20 moves? 02:54 I do much more than change the move numbers. 02:54 12 moves is enough XD 02:54 Or is it? 02:54 I'll upload a little sneak peek 02:55 http://imgur.com/1TAOvBm Remind me to remove the double candy next time. 02:56 And a missing conveyor belt 02:57 That belt is longer. 02:57 Oh god 02:57 I also need to reduce the moves number 02:57 I had 50 moves for a version with popcorns instead of 5LI 02:57 NI 02:57 K 02:59 Here are the other I've made: http://imgur.com/a/xRHPh 03:02 Buff? No. 03:02 I had enough with constant buffs on recent levels 03:02 It's too late to go back. 03:03 Also the unbelievably hard difficulty of recent levels convinced me to lose interest on CCS 03:06 Come on! Let's face the unpopularity of CCS now. 03:06 This wiki really has gone downhill since I left... 03:06 I mean, popularity wise 03:07 Why? 03:07 Do you think I'd know the answer to that? 03:07 My guess would be that what Rose said and the fact that people find other interests 03:07 I really wish I could turn back time... 03:08 If only wishes were true.... 03:09 What I said? 03:09 But still, buffs irritate me. 03:09 If only I can wish for buffed levels to be reverted.... 03:09 I agree 03:10 I don't really agree with nerfing or buffing unless the levels are hell like 1779 was. 03:10 Candy Crush is becoming harder and boring. 03:11 Ok Im done editing from 332-350 03:11 340 03:12 Imagin 6 IH episodes consecutively in CCS 03:12 Yes 03:12 *cough*1200s*cough* 03:13 1200s and 1300s are so hard. 03:13 I've freaking hated the 1200s so far. The first five levels of Bonbon Bistro are infuriating. 03:13 Let's say 1000s is "Hardest Millennium" ever!!!!!!!1 03:14 I finished 340 ccjs few hours ago 03:14 And then, Fruity Fairground will be buffed heavily again. 03:14 Ccjs 202, 203 and 212 were reverted to original versions 03:14 Why are they forcing us to use money. 03:15 Grrrrr why not REVERT the buffs instead of the NERFS 03:15 Also ccjs 319 it got changed to the one for first mobile version 03:15 318 is 32 moves again 03:15 Like skillgaming's try on pre-nerfed Level 1180. Imagine it. 96 dislikes and 80 likes! Why do they hate it? 03:16 Because people think he is cheating 03:17 But then, pre-nerfed 1180 is nearly impossible. 03:18 Yes 03:19 Seems no nerfs in ccjs and past nerfs were reverted 03:19 Why you do this king 03:19 I gtg now 03:20 Will be back 2 30pm (GMT+8) 03:21 I wish I could play 1180 v1 03:58 Test. 04:43 Back but dead chat. 05:02 Bye. 06:37 Im back 06:45 This is not a dating site, Mallory. 06:46 Yeah 06:46 Felix 06:46 Do you have a girlfriend 06:46 Why are you asking this? 06:46 Mallory, if you are looking for a boyfriend, please go on dating site. 06:47 I'm wondering if I could date Felix 06:47 I am not dating online, Plus I live so far away from Maine... 06:48 Why Felix? 06:48 Hey felix 06:48 Why what? 06:48 Ideal age would be 17-19 06:48 The question is addressed to Mallory 06:48 @Felix 06:48 Because he is a boy 06:49 Do you even play Candy Crush? 06:49 Yes 06:49 And he should play Candy Crush too 06:50 Most of us here play Candy Crush 06:51 But I have lose interest with CCS recently 06:51 ^ :/ 06:52 K 06:52 BestBtd4Player what about you 06:53 He's AFK :/ 06:53 Then why it doesn't say so 06:53 He's on come for long time but haven't leaved any replies 06:54 *He's on chat 06:54 Do you know who could be my boyfriend from here 06:54 Mallory, please. Go on dating site... :/ 06:54 Felix? and why? 06:55 Causr I'm single 06:55 *'Cause 06:55 I don't know if dating is against the rules 06:55 This is not a dating site to ask for a boyfriend :/ 06:56 It is not allowed on many Wikias, Rose. 06:56 But on rules page, it doesn't said so 06:56 I think we should add that too, it is not allowed on some other Wikias. 06:57 hello answer my question 06:57 Mallory, I already answered 06:58 I asked who could be my boyfriend 06:58 I don't know 06:59 Not real name 06:59 NRN is not in your range, I think.. I am not sure. 07:00 How do you know 07:00 -_- 07:00 I said I am not sure. 07:07 I misunderstood you 07:10 *humming 07:10 No? 07:10 Sigh.. 07:10 I don't like it when it is bored. 07:10 Hey felix. 07:10 Hi Emma. 07:11 Emmaelise do you know someone who could be my boyfriend 07:11 I actually almost got blocked indefinitely because I said Zoura was a bad pokemon in Little Cup 07:11 Mallory, I do infact. 07:11 What you need to do. 07:11 IS, you see that red x right up there? 07:11 Click it. 07:11 and look for a dating website. 07:11 Mallory, why don't you just go on dating site? -_- 07:11 ... 07:11 Emmaelise you are no help 07:12 I know 07:12 :P 07:12 Oh come on 07:12 I was just having fun with her 07:12 So anyway Felix 07:12 I legitimately almost got blocked indefinitely 07:12 for calling Zoura a bad pokemon. 07:12 Competitvely 07:12 that is. 07:12 I actually love the zozorak line 07:13 Well, mainly because I watch the pokemon movies. 07:13 Mallorie? 07:13 you there? 07:13 I dont like Pokemon 07:14 Oh. 07:14 I wouldn't say that 07:14 you could apperently get blocked 07:14 xD 07:14 and I gtg 07:14 just kidding 07:14 Cya Rose. 07:14 Bye Rose. 07:14 Goodbye Rosie 07:15 Rosie? o_o XD 07:15 That isn't rose's name.. 07:15 I thought it is 07:15 Well, we don't like to call people by their real names. 07:15 Or, date them for that matter. 07:16 Well, I am called here by my real name. 07:16 Well, I am not gonna call you Vasecka. 07:16 xD 07:17 You will call me Felix. :P 07:17 I wouldn't say Will. 07:19 Do you know of someone from Maine who is 17-19 years old male who looks for a girlfriend 07:19 Do you know someone who really needs to cut the dating bullcrap? 07:20 How long? 07:20 1 day. 07:21 If she will continue, it will be much longer. 07:21 Thats something called a troll. 07:21 I don't like them much 07:22 Who actually likes trolls? 07:22 Oh, I know, Lucas :P 07:26 back 07:27 Welcome back. 07:30 Ok how was that dating user 07:30 Im now confused with ccjs level redesigns so I did not check chat 07:32 Not sure. 07:32 All I know is 07:32 that thing wanted a date 07:36 I banned her. 07:37 who ban who? 07:38 you banned Emma? 07:44 Hey Felix, I check the chat log, mallory doesn't need a ban 07:44 Did you used lolliop hammer? 07:47 i 07:47 o/ 08:03 hi 08:11 If Edwin will reappear, tell him to ping me again, I wasn't at my computer. 08:12 Hats ping 08:17 Felix Vašečka , can you explain that the banning of Mallory, it seems not reasonable for banning her, that doesn't illegal. 08:17 She kept annoying, and she has been kicked two times. 08:17 Plus many other Wikias banned this. 08:18 But when I see the log, it doesn't anything. 08:18 Kicked 2 times 08:18 Oh, then nothing. 08:19 Well, maybe because it's by a bot. Not DCG's testing accounts. 08:22 o/ 08:22 Hi CC. 08:25 hey 08:26 hi elsa 08:27 Elsa pm 08:32 Felix Vašečka , I finally find that rules. Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Rules (No harrsing part) 09:03 dead 09:08 Too late 09:09 ? 09:09 I came here and saw Fiona in chat 09:09 Oh. 09:13 Interesting is she keeps spelling "Flockky" as "Flokky". 09:14 We already know that' 09:14 It was pointed by was it Flocky 09:14 Or NRN 09:20 dang 09:20 another sock missed 09:20 that's it 09:20 im quitting this wiki 09:53 Taking defat so seriously? 11:41 Hi. 11:41 Dead chat for a long time. 11:45 Wow! For 41 minutes. What's the record? 11:50 Hi Rose. 11:51 Hallo BP. It's me 11:52 Hi HM. 11:54 Hi guys 11:55 I'm making the differences between Saga and my fanon 11:56 Okay 11:58 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1056_(CCR) Is this a good start for introduction of toffee tornadoes? 11:58 The expanded score system can give points for each combo a lot (i.e. 4,000) 11:59 And check out my new 8 boosters available 12:01 Good. But not doable 12:04 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1057_(CCR) Candies hit by tornadoes are not count as an order. 12:08 Easy. 12:09 1056- Medium 12:09 1057 - Easy. 12:09 I wanted to make a fanon. 12:10 Really!? If the tornadoes hit the orange candies, those candies are not counted. 12:12 Properties of tornadoes in my fanon: 12:12 1. They cannot be destroyed by any action in the game. 12:12 2. They can crush the entire icings in one go. 12:12 3. They can crush one layer of jelly. 12:12 4. They move every move. 12:12 5. Candies hit by them are not counted as an order. 12:13 *That mean when tornadoes land on 5-layer icing, they can destroy all the layers of that icing. Hi Storm. 12:13 Howaya 12:16 Hi Mega. 12:16 Hey 12:18 Lag? 12:20 I'm here. 12:20 Making levels in my fanon. 12:22 Hey Marioman 12:23 ็Hi guy. 12:23 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1058_(CCR) Tornadoes can destroy the entire icing and cupcake in one go! 12:23 TOO. Lv102 is live on the wiki 12:23 My new score system for move level is perfect for more points 12:24 And in My fanon, only 3/8 chests can remove a key unless there are 5 or less 12:35 Bye. 12:42 dead 12:46 Goodbye for now 12:50 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1059_(CCR) Clear all the bombs to extend the game with 25 extra moves. (Bombs have 25 moves.) However, the bombs are not the target for this type. 01:01 Somewhat Easy or Easy maybe 01:01 Okay. 01:02 You can rate after I finish that episode. 01:06 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1060_(CCR) Original 417's brother? 01:27 dead 01:35 Bp, are you here? 01:35 In 1060, you have to collect cherries, but what's the hazelnut doing in there? 01:37 Hi and I gtg 01:38 o.o Changing to cherries. 01:39 Corrected! 01:53 Bonjour to everyone. I have nerfed level 102 of my fanon. It is Nearly Impossible now due to having colorbombs. Also expanded score system to give up to 15,000 points in that level is still available. And I have downgraded more icings to 5 layers. Check this nerf if you want 01:55 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_102_(Super_Saga) Link for rating my new nerfed version. You have to know the diffs between this and saga. E.g. expanded score system to give up to 15,000 points in level 102 01:58 Fourth version is putted into past version page 01:58 Link: http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_102_(Super_Saga)/Versions Link for rating past version page, again with the expanded score system to give up to 10,000 to 19,000 points in Level 102 V1 - V4 02:16 @@ 02:16 (@) 02:17 @ @ 02:24 No THANK YOU. 02:25 Why there are tetris ad here -_- 02:26 No idea, banned indefinite for being here yesterday as TetrisBattleHax127. 02:26 Hey BP, I think http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2438_(SCCS) 02:27 can change to easy 02:27 do you agree? 02:27 do you agree? 02:27 And Lucas 02:28 How? 02:29 What how? 02:29 How can it change to easy? 02:31 It may be easy to make CB+CB combination with wrapped and popcorns. 02:31 All you need is just wait for chocolate to spread all the bottom board 02:40 o/ 02:40 Rose, can http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2438_(SCCS) change the difficulty to Easy? 02:40 or SE 02:41 E or SE? 02:41 Yes 02:41 test 02:41 Which one? 02:41 2438 02:44 E or SE you want? 02:44 Choose one 02:44 I mean do you agree with SE or E 02:45 SE? 02:45 Oh okay 02:45 I still think its hard :/ 02:46 Because of 6 colours 02:46 Because even with 6 colours but it seems enough space to make CB+CB combination with popcorn. 02:47 Just wait for chocolate to spread the whole bottom board. 02:47 Its isn't easy to break the popcorn as you think 02:48 Actually I think in theoreotacilly 28 moves can be done. 02:48 If not Hard then SH at least 02:48 Did you see my new neft on 102 Edwin? 02:48 I know, still impossibly hard. 02:49 I know, still impossibly hard. 02:49 No... I have added color control cannons 02:49 2 colorbombs 02:49 And more icings had 5 layers 02:49 7 colours still hard. 02:49 no... the colors are 6 to 8 02:49 even with 6 colpur spaeners. 02:50 E or SE would be good if there's 5 colours instead of 6 02:50 And there're cannons. ColorbombColoring and Mystery Cannons and help you 02:50 I still produce another nerf by reducing the scores by 1.5 ration 02:51 1,000,000/1,5 02:51 Oh, then keep hard difficulty. 02:51 ? 02:51 Don't be under pressure. The next nerf is not announced yet. 02:51 This nerf is good for Nearly Impossible 02:52 May give you up to 15,000 points in 102 02:52 if you want, you can downgrade to SH 02:52 Okay. 02:52 @Edwin 02:52 With next nerf, it will give you 13,500 points 02:53 Beacuse I need to recheck the difficulty that I think some are overrated. 02:53 And also, I will remove the Purple jelly to have 6 to 7 colors Rose.turnip.5. 02:53 Also, this nerf is major and not minor, having Nearly impossible. 02:53 We have the expanded score system here 02:53 But only for moves levels 02:53 And helps you a lot getting more 02:54 hi 02:54 @Edwin, you don't need. Even if the Atechno rates it, the same difficulties will go so we apply the diffs that Atechno difficulty system reads 02:54 Edwin PM 02:54 Hi peeps. 02:54 Hello Chansey 02:54 o/ 02:54 Hi Chaney 02:55 So Nearly Impossible is FINE FOR 102 V5 02:55 It seems a long time don't see you. 02:55 Due to inactivity from chat and writing nerf 02:55 how about 383 DW original? 02:55 That's even harder 02:55 But next nerf will also come today 02:56 and also 276 DW and 677 original 02:58 Check the diffs between the 4th and current5th version 02:58 I thought its original CCS 02:59 Wait, original CCS has more than 500 levels (1800 I think) while my own 215 only 03:10 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_102_(Super_Saga) 03:10 I don't think it is possible without bombs. 03:12 test 03:13 Expanded score system can give you up to 15,000 moves 03:13 So it is NI 03:13 Yep. 03:13 Impossible. 03:14 No. Do cascades and get 15,000 points 03:14 If bombs added, only 3 moves will last 03:18 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1061_(CCR) 03:19 When tornadoes hit locked chocolate, the entire piece will be destroyed (same as locked candies.) 03:33 leave for now 03:12 test 03:13 Expanded score system can give you up to 15,000 moves 03:13 So it is NI 03:13 Yep. 03:13 Impossible. 03:14 No. Do cascades and get 15,000 points 03:14 If bombs added, only 3 moves will last 03:18 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1061_(CCR) 03:19 When tornadoes hit locked chocolate, the entire piece will be destroyed (same as locked candies.) 03:33 leave for now 03:43 Howdy Brian. 04:07 Nerfing now 04:11 I'm making a nerf now 04:11 How can you do that? 04:14 I'm not in that level and king will nerf CCS levels 04:14 But you said you would "nerf" a level 04:14 my suspicion is growing fast 04:14 Are you a puppet? Or a fake? 04:15 Pretending to be someone else 04:15 I'm just asking, that's all 04:16 Level 102 and maybe 17 will be in nerf 04:16 NERF IS DONE BY Sarah Botrini aka HM200 and I will put it in my fanon 04:16 I'm not fake but my account Is HM100 and I never pretend to be else but my real name is used by requests by Alpha Technologies or real world. 04:16 You can call me HM100 on every wiki 04:19 Level 21 will be in hold 04:19 Level 18 may be in nerf or buff 04:19 lv.102 in nerf 04:19 And Level 8 of dreamworld 04:19 And a buff: 04:19 Level 32 reducing 2 moves (From 41 to 39) 04:20 keep going with it, you will do well :) 04:22 Oh, so they also going to be buffed? 04:24 Level 25 may be nerfed on mobile to match X1 or buffed on X1 to match mobile 2016 06 25